


Yes, I Do

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fateful meeting ends as it was always meant to for a hunter and his prey.<br/> Written for the May Teitho challange 'Yes I do'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I Do

I can feel my heart fluttering wildly in my chest as I run and I know he is here. My golden warrior, my fate. He holds my life in his hands and this time I know he will win. Yes, I do.

Thinking back to the first time I saw him, standing proud and strong, bow in hand, arrow nocked and waiting I realise I knew then what would come to be. A golden halo surrounded him as a sunbeam danced down between the trees to play in his hair. Beautiful he was. With the lissom grace of all his kind. Sleek and slender, poised and deadly. A contradiction of youthful joy and wordly wisdom. How could I resist his pull? 

Like so many before me I was doomed from the first. Captured by his strength and speed, owned by sea green pools that promised so much within their depths.

And still I run. Delighting in the feel of wind against my face, his presence adding to the thrill. The need to move, to prove I can outrun him if I wish, still surges through my chest. Two creatures of the forest sharing one of the oldest dances of all time, twining through the trees, a glimpse allowed here and there, each to the other, a teasing show of ‘catch me if you can’ played out as so many times before, yet this time I know it is different. This time he will catch me. This time I will fall.

My heart beats faster, a full percussion now, drumming in my ears, so I can hear naught else. The world reduced to here and now. He and me. Gold and brown amongst the green. 

I stop.

He is here.

Up ahead I catch the gleam of his light and then he moves, dropping lightly from one of the trees he loves so well with only the barest rustle of his namesake. He smiles. His radiance fills the air and my heart at last ceases its careering throb. I am transfixed. A willing sacrifice to this most perfect of beings. I briefly dip my head then stand and look him in the eye. Acknowledging his victory and offering myself up to the only one I would allow this gift.

A fleeting moment passes with the rush of air and I am down, an arrow pierced into my trembling heart. I feel its barb like ice shards through my heaving chest but know no fear. I lie, prostrate upon the grassy bank and wait for him to come, secure in the certainty that only he can take away the pain and give me peace.

I hear his voice as it carries on the breeze, a song of love, of life and renewal. The melody winds around and through my being then mingles with my own and sends it soaring to the heights. He moves to kneel beside me, strokes my quivering flanks, and still the song pours from his cherry lips. I feel my fëa take flight then float away, I am as light as the breeze on which I lie and watch him as he reaches out to close my eyes. 

The song is sung and silence fills the air in which we rest, two bodies, one laying, one kneeling. A river runs between them, bright crimson on verdant green and still he stays as if loathe to spoil the moment. Head bent, hand on the heart that beat so strongly only moments before. A silent witness to our last great chase. Looking down I feel strangely blessed. To die by the hand of this, my golden warrior, I know my death is not in vain but serves a higher purpose and my fëa flies higher and higher, borne upon the wind until I can see him no more. 

Yet deep within my core the echo of a voice begins again and I know, somehow, a part of me will live on in his song and in my heart I smile. 

Yes, I do.


End file.
